villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Elder God
'''The Yellow God '''is an incomprehensible semi-physical being from an alien dimension and the main antagonist of 2010 Berzerk Studio's platformer survival horror game, The Breach. Description In it's own dimension it can be described as a gigantic butterfly-like creature with tendrils on it's face, consisting of some kind of solid light energy. It appears "personally" only in Sergei's mind during the final battle and is able to shoot huge yellow light beams from where it's face supposed to be and can fly right up to Sergei to attempt to push him into the abyss. After being defeated, it appers that, just like the first boss, the creature gets forcefully teleported back to it's own world via large blueish rift. Although it is said to be the main cause of Hermes's corruption, Chief Medical Officer mentions "his children" and other "magnificent beings and gods", while one of the yellow cult members refers to it in the plural, meaning that all the mutated creatures and the yellow liquid are cosmic beings themselves or are a significant part of the Yellow God. Plot Equipped with the revolutionary SW-jump engine able to traverse interdimensional rifts, Hermes starship has returned to the solar system but is not responding to the nearby stations. One of the station workers named Sergei is sent to the ship in order to investigate the worrisome silence. Once there, he realizes that something is seriously wrong: emergency lights are on, the air is contaminated and the first crew member he encounters looks like a reanimated corpse, attacking him after floating in the air for a few moments. He then starts to have painful visions, the first one showing him a glimpse of an odd landscape, filled with humanoid yellowish creatures, strange symbols floating in the sky and a huge insect-like figure floating atop of a mounatin, trying to communicate with him. After waking up and proceeding further, he understands that the whole ship is crowded with all sorts of horrible mutants and sets off on a mission to destoy the ship and get out alive. On his way to the engine room, he stumbles upon several terminals with the logs telling the tragic story of Hermes's downfall, revealing that SW-jump engine has failed to bring the ship back on time, trapping everyone in a parallel dimension where no time exists and exposing them to some kind of corrupting influence has forced almost every crew member to become insane, mutilating themselves and murdering others, mutating and starting a cult worshipping the color yellow. Sergei's visions now send him to a weird place filled with the black void and the ground covered in yellow liquid, where former commander of the ship slowly mutates and pleads Sergei to save humanity from these horrible beings, using the ship's engine to destroy it. However, the penultimate vision is "hijacked" by the "messenger of the yellow light" - a mutated Chief Medical Officer who tries to persuade Sergei into accepting the disease, which ends in Sergei angrily rejecting the offer. When he finally reaches the engine room he recieves one last vision in which The Yellow God descends from the top of the mountain and attempts to mentally kill/transform Sergei, but he manages to shoot it down, pushing it out of his mind. He sets the engine into self-destruction mode and escapes of a life pod, while Hermes is obliterated/sent into another dimension. Upon Segei's arrival to the station, no one believes him, incriminating him with slaughtering Hermes's crew and sending him to the insane asylum. During one of the interrogations recorded by his therapist, Sergei starts vomiting blood and spews out what seems to be an alien parasite, making the therapist flee in terror... Abilities '''Telepathy: '''The Yellow God has powerful mental influence over every member of the ship, inducing nightmares and visions, making them violent and paranoid. '''Possession: '''The Yellow God is able to reanimate corpses and mutate the flesh of the creatures it manipulated into "accepting" the transformation. The first zombified crew member that we see is being violently shaken int the air by some unseen force before he springs back to life and the other cult member mutates into an "Inquisitor" upon showing eagerness to serve "the yellow light master". '''Mind intrusion and Manifestation: '''The Yellow God can force it's way into someone's mind, taking the form of a giant insect. It flies all over the place and is able to shoot dangerous yellow beams under different angles. After enough damage is done by it, the one who was possessed either dies or transforms in reality. Gallery Screenshot (823).png|The first possessed crew member. Screenshot (824).png Screenshot (826).png|Sergei's first vision. Screenshot (829).png|Possessed crew member vomiting the yellow liquid. Screenshot (830).png|The Yellow God drawn on a wall by the mind-broken crew member. Screenshot (837).png|One of the member's chest gets split open by the creature slightly resmbling the Yellow God. Screenshot (838).png Screenshot (843).png|The mutating commander. Screenshot (845).png Screenshot (855).png 453463.png|One of the cultists transform's into "Inquisitor", bursting with the yellow liquid (alomst every creature in the game contains some inside/on it's body). Screenshot (858).png Screenshot (859).png 436783468.png|Chief Medical Officer trying to make Sergei submit. Screenshot (875).png Screenshot (876).png Screenshot (887).png|The graphic mutation of several crew members. Screenshot (892).png|Yellow Dimension merging with the ship. Screenshot (893).png|Commander's last plead. Screenshot (898).png|The Yellow God itself during the final battle. Screenshot (902).png Screenshot (901).png|Yellow God's beam. Screenshot (909).png|Sergei transforming in the end, which probably means that the infection will eventually reach the Earth. Screenshot (910).png Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Deities Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Energy Beings Category:Game Bosses Category:Possessor Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Torturer